Jerrica's Suprise
by foxwings007
Summary: The 100th Jem fic here, is dedicated to all the Jem authors, Readers and Fans, and to everything she and her music 20 years on! In this 1 chap story Jerrica realises she can't be 2 people when it involves hurting everyone.


**Story copyright foxwings, characters belong to Hasbro etc. I hope you like, it's the 100th Jem fic on Ffnet, and comes after Jem's 20th anniversary. Apparently 2007-08 Hasbro plan to make commemorative Jem dolls. Lets hope they do. If you like Jerrica, this story isn't meant to offend you, but you might not like the ending. **

Jerrica's surprise

Rio kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Everything'll be alright, we'll sort this paperwork out."

"I know, I'm just so tired at the moment, I think I've got a permanent headache too."

"Take it easy. I tell you what, we'll go to a restraunt tomorrow."

"A date?" giggled Jerrica.

"You bet," said Rio and he left the room. Jerrica's smiled dropped as soon as he went out the room. She went into the bathroom and opened a paper bag. An hour later she was still there, staring shocked at the plastic in her hand. It clearly said 'pregnant.'

She was glad she had resisted Riot's charm, she knew Rio was the father. Who the mother was, was a real problem. Jerrica was supposedly a virgin. Jem on the other hand was a different matter. She has two choices; tell Rio she was Jem, or try and sleep with him. And she wanted badly to tell him she was Jem, but she believed he'd go mad. How could she have not told him when her friends all knew, even Raya.

She left the bathroom slowly and switched on the radio,

"Deception, I pray that'll you forgive all this deception!"

She switched the familiar song off immediately. The words made her headache worse.

"I'll, get rid of It." she told herself firmly. She didn't want to but a child would ruin her career.

She knew she had to tell someone, but whom? Kimber? She was her sister, but then Aja? She was wiser, or Shana? She gave the best advice, or Raya? She was so sensitive.

"I wish my parents were here." Cried Jerrica and she began sobbing into her pillow. After a few minutes she shot up.

"That's it! Synergy!" She raced to the holographic wall. "Synergy I need your he-, advice"

"Yes Jerrica?"

"Jem is pregnant."

Synergy took a long pause. A very long pause.

"With who?"

"Rio, defiantly."

There was another great pause.

"Maybe it's time you let him know?"

"No you don't understand, I want to, to-"

"Abort it? As you wish Jerrica, but how much more do you want to deceive Rio?"

"I'll tell him then," she said quietly. "I can't believe it! I'm really gonna tell him everything!"

The next night Jerrica sat at the table staring at her love they had finished their meal, which was lovely, and strangely expensive. Jerrica looked around. Rio only ever took her to these places when she was Jem. Jerrica felt more loved with pink hair, it was like an addiction. She admired the atmosphere. There was a beautiful view, and a balcony to admire it. Jerrica began to feel very hot.

"Can we go outside please?"

"Sure" Rio looked a little upset she'd interrupted hi, but escorted her to the balcony.

"Rio, there's something I need to.. To tell you…"

"-Wait, I need to ask you something first."

"Ok" Jerrica sat on the balcony railings debating whether to jump. She couldn't bare the wait.

"Jerrica, we've been together for years, and sometimes were really busy and don't see each other, but I really love you."

Jerrica nodded, and she suddenly realised what was happening.

"Rio, I-I'm not ready to marry you, yet I mean."

"I was actual going to suggest a baby, but I suppose… you wont want to-"

"Of course I would!" Jerrica hugged him.

"But you…"

"…Maybe we could get married then."

Rio paused confused. Jerrica repeated her words in her head. She realised she couldn't abort her child, and Rio was offering her the perfect opportunity. Finally problem solved. But she wandered what the others would say? Kimber- she'd disown her, Aja-she'd just tell Rio everything, Shana-she'd probably leave the band, Raya- she'd burst into tears. It was between Jerrica and Synergy. But at that moment she realised she was Jerrica, not Jem, and Deception was her song. And Deception it would remain, if it destroyed Jem, then at least Jerrica, the real one, would always come first.

**I hope you enjoyed, it was shorter than I expected, but still R&R**


End file.
